Opposites Always Attract
by MystiKoorime
Summary: When Koenma orders Hiei to be Botan's bodyguard because of a little mishap, will chaos ensue? Or will it be something totally different? Chapter 9 is up!
1. You're dead?

**Opposites Always Attract  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
[Telepathy]  
  
(My Notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did Hiei and Botan would be the main characters!!!! Hiei and Botan would date, then go steady, then get engaged, then get married-and   
**  
Kurama: I think they get the point.  
  
MystiKoorime: Hey you just cut me off from my Hiei and Botan world!! I'll-  
  
Kurama: Just read and review ... ehe... yeah...  
  
MystiKoorime: Oh by the way, Hiei is taller in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Y-you're Dead?  
  
Botan walked through the doors of Spirit World and walked up to Koenmas desk. "Hello Koenma, do you have my list?" Botan asked as he handed the piece of paper to her. "There it is." He replied as he busily stamped the many papers that were on his desk.  
  
"See you later." Botan said as she walked out of the door. 'Another day of finding dead people...how cheerful!' Botan thought as she zoomed off into the clear sky, hair flying in different directions. She moved some of her hair out of her eyes as she continued to fly to find the first dead soul of the day.  
  
She spotted a transparent girl with a confused look on her face. She had raven hair and blue eyes, and appeared to be in her twenties.  
  
"Hello, I'm Botan, and I'm very sorry to say this, but you're dead." Botan said as she kept a straight face on.  
  
"I-I'm dead?" The girl said as she looked at her see through hands in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid to say you are."  
  
"So are you like the grim reaper or something?" She asked confused.  
  
"You can say that..." Botan replied   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm going to take you to Spirit World."  
  
"Spirit World?" She repeated.  
  
"Yes. There, Enma will judge you to see where you belong. Hold on to my oar and I'll take you there."  
  
"Ok..." She apprehensivly said as she followed Botan's instructions.  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
Hiei was walking in Makai, thinking of what he could do on a boring day like this. He was usually out doing missions or something, but latley Koenma hadn't given them any missions.   
  
[Kitsune what are you doing?] Hiei asked.  
  
[I'm in school now Hiei.] Kurama replied quickly.  
  
[I'm bored.] Hiei told the red haired boy as he sighed.  
  
[Thanks for enlightening me on that wonderful subject, but I'm in the middle of taking a test. Do you mind Hiei?] Kurama pleaded trying to concentrate on his test.]  
  
[Fine.] Hiei said as he stopped reading Kuramas thoughts.  
  
'I'm not about to ask the two bakas to help me....hmm maybe that ferry onna. She's fun to scare..' Hiei thought as he continued to walk through Makai thinking of ways he could scare Botan. "I'm so bored I think I'll go scare the baka deity." Hiei said as he walked on. Just then Hiei was punched to the ground.   
  
"What the-" Hiei said as he got kicked right in his stomach. He looked around and there was nothing there.  
  
'Hmm maybe I should trace its spirit energy..' Hiei thought as he traced it. He felt it to the right of him and in a flash he pulled out his katana and thrusted it into the place where the spirit energy was.   
  
Just then a green demon appeared. Hiei's katana was thrusted inside its stomach. He pulled it off as the demon fell the ground with a thud.   
  
"What the hell?" Hiei said as more and more demons kept on coming. He killed off the surrounding demons but more and more came. Even with his super speed Hiei was having trouble. With a determined look in his eyes Hiei kept on fighting.  
  
Botan  
  
"The last one is in Makai." Botan said as she tiredly flew through the sky making her way to Makai. She flew down to where the soul was supposed to be. It looked like a battle had just taken place here. Botan didn't have the heart to look at another poor soul so without looking Botan began to talk   
  
"Hello, I'm Botan. I'm very sorry to tell you this but you're dead I'll-"   
  
"Onna...." a voice said as she ignored it and continued talking.  
  
"I'll take you to Spirit World. Enma is there and he will-"  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Be the one to judge you and see if you go to-"  
  
"BAKA ONNA!" The voice said louder as Botan stopped immediatley realizing who it was.  
  
"Hiei?!" Botan asked as she looked in disbelief. "No I'm Kuwabara, I just happened to dye my hair and get smarter." Hiei answered.   
  
"You-you're dead?!" Botan stated as she felt a lump in her throat. Botan thought of Hiei as a friend even though he probably didn't towards her. "Why the hell are you about to cry?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Even though you're mean, you're cruel, you call me names, you threaten my life, and-" Botan said as Hiei cut her off. "Well get to the point." He spoke as he smirked. "Well I still think of you as a friend, and I don't like any of my friends loosing friends." Botan replied.  
  
"Hn well I don't think of you as a friend." Hiei told her harshly. "I never said you had to." Botan shot back. "Well you don't need to go crying like the pathetic weakling that you are." Hiei said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey! I'm not pathetic, or weak!" Botan replied as she ran up to him. "Whatever." Hiei replied as Botan glared at him. "We can go to Spirit World and see if Koenma will make any exeptions." Botan suggested with a smile.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going now?" Hiei replied rudely. "You don't have to be so mean about it." Botan said as they continued to walk. It was silent for a moment until Botan spoke again. "So how did you die?" Botan asked. "I was walking in Makai when all of a sudden all these demons just came and attacked me..I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them."  
  
"Oh that's so sad...do you know why they went after you?" Botan asked. "No." Hiei replied. "Do you have any clue who they were?" Botan asked. "No." Hiei replied.   
  
"Do-"   
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Hiei cut in with a smirk.  
  
"Do you ever stop throwing insults at people that actually want to help you?' Botan asked as she smiled with a mishevious glint in her magenta eyes.  
  
"No." Hiei said as they walked on and Botan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well we're finally here. We made right before it got dark." Botan said as they stopped at the doors of Spirit World.   
  
"We would've made it before sunset if I was going by myself."   
  
"You would've left me if you didn't want me to come with you!" Botan shot back as he opened the door and they both walked inside. "Hello Botan-and Hiei?" Koenma said comfused as he saw a transparent Hiei walk in through the door.

**So how did you like it so far? It was just a spur of the moment sort of fanfic. Tell me if I should continue or not in your review!**

**MystiKoorime**


	2. Getting Hiei's Life Back

**Opposites Always Attract  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
[Telepathy]  
  
(My Notes)  
**  
MystiKoorime: Ok! Let's get started with the fanfic!  
  
Jin: Aren't you forgetting the disclaimer?  
  
MystiKoorime: Oh, yeah right...the disclaimer..ehe...whispers shoot.  
  
Jin: reads paper MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but someday she will...evil laugh?  
  
MystiKoorime: No no!! You're supposed to do an evil laugh!  
  
Jin: Oh, ok. Ha ha ha?  
  
MystiKoorime: Sighs Let's just start the fic....  
  
Jin: Okie Dokie!  
  
MystiKoorime: Oo eheh...okaaaaay!  
  
**Chapter 2: Getting Hiei's Life Back**  
  
"Hiei what in the world happened to you?" Teenage Koenma asked as he got up from his desk. "Are you freaking blind? I'm dead you-"  
  
"Hiei died when a bunch of demons attacked him." Botan cut in.  
  
"Wow they actually caught you off guard? What were you doing?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I was thinking...."   
  
"About who? Are you in love Hiei!" Koenma continued.  
  
"No you baka. I was just thinking." Hiei shot back as he remembered he was thinking about going to see Botan.  
  
"Well we came here to see if Hiei could get his life back." Botan asked as she looked at Koenma and gave him her best kitty face she could think of.   
  
"You know it's not up to me, it's up to Enma."  
  
"Can't you just ask him for us pretty please?" Botan asked as she pouted. "I-I can't do that Botan."   
  
"If you don't then you'll die with me too..." Hiei suggested evily scaring Koenma. "But you're a ghost! You can't do anything to me." Koenma replied confidently as he crossed his arms. "That's what you think." He replied icily.  
  
"Hiei, killing Koenma doesn't seem like such a good idea. It'll only get you into more trouble!"  
  
"I never asked for your advice. Killing Koenma should actually feel kind of good."  
  
"Hiei." Botan said as she stepped in front of Koenma.   
  
"Use your head how will that possibly help you?" She asked as she put a hand on her hip.  
  
"She's right...killing me can't solve your little dilemma." Koenma replied nervously.   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Koenma, Hiei's an important asset to the team! What would they do without his fighting skills, and plus he's helped out with the demon problem lately." Botan told Koenma. "I know that...but my father is mad at me right now!" Koenma shot back.  
  
"Well if you don't at least try, Enma will get even more mad when he finds out about the artifact that was broken yesterday." The blue haired deity said slyly.  
  
"Fine I'll try! But I can't promise anything." Koenma said as he walked away. "What did he break." Hiei asked. "An artifact that blocks the demons in northern Makai from coming into the human world. He luckily got it fixed yesterday." Bota replied.  
  
A few minutes later Koenma walked in as Hiei and Botan turned their heads to him. "Well what did Enma say?" Botan asked impatiently. "Take a look for yourself." Koenma said as he pointed to Hiei. He was no longer transparent and out of happiness Botan hugged him.  
  
"Don't...ever...touch...me...again." Hiei told her slowly as if he was trying to hold in his emotions. 'Why the hell do I feel so weird when she touches me..' Hiei thought confused as she quickly let go and started blushing. "Ehe...sorry!"   
  
"Well thanks Koenma! I'm going to go now seeing as it's already dark." Botan said as she nudged Hiei, urging him to say thank you. "Yeah." He spat as they both left. "So what were you doing out here in Makai other than walking around?" Botan asked.   
  
"I was actually going to come and see you." Botan stopped when she heard this. "Why?" She asked. "I heard you almost told Yukina. It was the third time this week!" He replied as she got nervous. "I'm sorry I'll be more careful, honest!" Botna replied.   
  
"Good." Hiei said as he walked away. "Because if you tell her....you're dead."  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Botan said as he stopped. "What." He asked.  
  
"I just saved you're life!"  
  
"No, I could've convinced the baka toddler myself."  
  
"Without me you'd still be dead now admit it!"  
  
"So."  
  
"And I don't even get as much as a, gee thanks Botan for helping me get my life back!"  
  
"No." Hiei said knowing that with each word he said he was getting Botan more and more angry.  
  
"And you're threatening my life?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are such a cold hearted, self absorbant, cruel, uncaring, stubborn, rude, BASTARD!" Botan screamed as she turned around and stomped off not realizing she had just walked right into Makai. "Thanks." Hiei replied cockily as Botan continued to walk muttering things to herself. 'Well that was a good way to waste my day.' Hiei thought as he walked in the opposite direction of Botan.   
  
"Stupid Hiei! What a jerk I mean I could've at least gotten a thank you Botan!" The girl said as she stopped to look around for a moment. It was pitch black outside, everywhere she looked was tall, thick trees, and there seemed to be no humans in sight. Not to mention she had the feeling she was being watched.  
  
"Shoot I must be in Makai..." Botan stated as she turned around to walk back. As soon as she turned, she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that.." Botan replied as she tried to walk away. The person was blocking her was a demon. He had the normal features of a demon, blue hair, red skin, two horns, and the smirk to match.  
  
"Well I'll just be going now..." Botan said as she tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.   
  
"You're not going anywhere."   
  
"SOMEBODY HELP! HIEI HEL-Mmmrph." Botan yelled as the demon put a hand over her mouth to silence her. He quickly pulled a knife out and put it to her neck. "And if you say anything...I'll kill you instantly." He said as she nodded feeling the cold metal against her neck.  
  
Hiei was walking back to see if Kurama was out of school when he heard someone scream his name, someone that sounded like Botan. When he turned back he realized when she stormed out she walked right into Makai.   
  
"Stupid ferry girl always getting herself into trouble." He mummbled as he sped off to go and find her. He searched her spirit energy and followed it. In a matter of seconds he was right outside of a cave. He felt a bit of remorse since she had walked straight into Makai as a result of their arguement. As he entered he felt a bit of worry over she was ok or not, but he decided to hide it. Hiei walked inside in search of Botan.   
  
"What are you planning on doing with me?" Botan asked loudly hoping someone would hear her.  
  
"Don't bother trying to speak loud, you can't hear through these thick cave walls." He replied as he patted them, and turned back to look at Botan. She was sitting in a chair and her arms and legs were tied.  
  
"Oh and to answer your question, I'm going to kill you right in front of your friends. Then I'm going to kill them." The demon said as he smiled showing his fangs.  
  
"Well even if you manage to kill me, you definitley won't be able to kill them. What makes you think you can kill them?" She asked.  
  
"I have this." The demon said as he pulled out a clear orb.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Do you even know what that is?"  
  
"Of course I know what it is damn it!" He bluffed.  
  
"Do you even know how to use it?!"  
  
"YES!" He said annoyed as he lied yet again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Shut up all you've been doing is talking ever since we got in this freaking cave, don't you ever shut up?" He asked as he pulled the knife out threateningly and placed the orb on the table. Just then Botan saw something at the door, it was Hiei and he was looking at the orb. He looked back at her and she understood what to do.  
  
"I bet you don't know how to use it." Botan nagged as he turned his back on the orb.  
  
"Yes all you have to do is activate it."  
  
"Yeah, and how would you do that oh smart one?" She mocked as Hiei grabbed it and walked behind the demon.  
  
"Forget the freaking plan! I'll just kill you now send some note to your friends saying that I have you and when they find your dead body I'll kill them all!" The demon said happy with himself as he pulled out the knife and put it close to her stomach.   
  
"HIEI WHAT IN THE THREE WORLDS ARE YOU WAITING FOR, HIM TO KILL ME?" Botan yelled angrily as Hiei effortlessly killed the demon with his katana, and he fell on the floor beside Botan.  
  
"I wasn't waiting I was looking at this." Hiei told her as he pointed to the orb.  
  
"Oh so that thing is more important than my life huh?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'm not even in the mood to have an argument, just untie me please Hiei."  
  
"I already did." Hiei replied as the ropes separated and he put his katana back. "Well thanks for saving me." Botan told him as she smiled. "Don't confuse it. The only reason I saved-helped-er, assisted you was because I wanted to know if that was one of the demons that killed me...but he wasn't." Hiei replied.  
  
"Well thanks for saving, helping, or assisting me." Botan said as she rolled her eyes and they walked out of the cave. "Maybe we should go and see if Koenma knows what this thing is." She stated as they walked back to Spirit World. "So I wonder what this thing does..." Botan said as she shook it absentmindedly.  
  
"What the hell, don't shake that Botan are you freaking crazy?" Hiei asked as Botan stopped walking and he turned to face her.   
  
"That's the first time you ever said my name when you were talking to me!" Botan stated shocked.  
  
"And your point is?" Hiei asked confused.  
  
"You consider me a friend don't you?" She asked curiously as she looked straight into his crimson eyes.  
  
"I consider you a pain in the ass if that's what you consider a friend." Hiei replied as he tore from her gaze and walked on.   
  
"Whatever." The blue haired deity replied as she walked right past him and entered Spirit World followed by Hiei.  
  
Me: Hey! That's the end of this chapter I hope all of you guys liked this one! Thanks to all those who reviewed already!  
  
Jin: Don't forget to review, this girl goes crazy if she doesn't get reviews! She'll haunt you down torture you by slowly chopping your fingers off with sporks, and and and-  
  
Me: No I won't!!!!  
  
Jin: Ok so maybe I exaggerated just a wee bit ehehe....**Review** ok?  
  
**Ja Ne!!!**


	3. Lovers Spat?

**Opposites Always Attract  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Telepathy  
  
(My Notes)  
**  
Me: Hey everyone! nudges Touya  
Touya: mumbles Yeah hi.  
Me: Come on read the disclaimer.  
Touya: Yes your Highness! MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho....hey what's this? When she does Jin will get all Touya's powers?!? What the fu- er I mean hell?  
Me: Don't look at me I didn't do that!  
Touya: JIN!  
Jin: I didn't do anything! scratches head innocently and leaves ink marks all over his hair. I was just singing a song...uhh That's my Lucky Charms they're magically delicious!!...eh..I'll be going now.  
Touya:...Baka Jin..Baka Lucky Charms...Baka MystiKoorime..sees everyone looking at him Oops!...eheh, start the fic!!! Me: Oh yeah Hiei is taller, and Koenma is in his teen form throughout the whole story ok??????  
  
Chapter 3: Lovers spat? Uh uh I don't think so....  
  
"What, you guys are back already?" Koenma asked as he watched them walk back inside and Botan nodded. "We need some help." Botan stated as they walked up to his desk. "Hey what's that orb in your hand." Koenma asked again as Hiei placed it on the table. "If we knew that we wouldn't be back here looking for what that is." Hiei replied as Koenma picked it up.  
  
Koenma picked up the orb and examined it for a while. It was quiet until Hiei broke the silence. "Well spit it out what is it already?" Hiei asked impatiently. "Good job Hiei you've just saved everyone from having to go through another mission." Koenma stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked looking at the orb.  
  
"Well this orb holds a possesive spirit that is kind of like a genie." Koenma answered. "A genie?" Botan asked as he nodded.  
  
"Yes, a genie, but not entirely. When it's released it will kill whoever the master wanted it to kill or whoever he/she was thinking of killing. It's able to give the master power for that one task only, and then it will return into the orb until a new master calls it out again. It can also posess people into killing someone if something unfortunate happens to the master like death. Also only one wish is allowed per person. " Koenma answered as his brown eyes examined the orb.  
  
"Well that's bad for me I would've enjoyed doing a mission...It's boring here." Hiei said nonchalantly. "Well would you have rather not found the orb and have the possible risk of some people dying? Koenma asked Hiei as Botan cut in.  
  
"Hey if it weren't for me he wouldn't even have the orb. It's not only because of Hiei you know!" Botan replied, her features turning slightly annoyed. "Oh sorry about that Botan, thank you too." Koenma answered to Botan's sudden outburst.. "How was it because of you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well if I wasn't kidnapped then you wouldn't even have found that demon and the orb!" Botan shot back.  
  
"If I didn't save your ass then the we would've never had the orb." Hiei replied.  
  
"If I never distracted the demon then you would've never had the chance to grab the orb." Botan countered.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Thanks to Botan's weakness, and nack for being annoying we found the orb." Hiei said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not weak! I can defend myself, and I'm not annoying!!"  
  
"Oh yeah you defended yourself pretty well back there when the demon kidnapped you."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault I'm not a demon and don't train everyday!"  
  
"I bet if I didn't train for four months and you did, you still wouldn't be able to keep up with me."  
  
"I bet I could!" Botan lied as she looked at Hiei. "Ok, ok so maybe I wouldn't be able to...but that's just because I don't have god like speed like you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied smirking.  
  
"Well at least I don't waste my life being cruel, rude, and mean and giving death glares to the people who actually try to be nice to me." Botan said as Hiei looked her with his crimson eyes. If Hiei wasn't so busy glaring at her Botan would probably be swooning over his eyes. She always thought they looked mysterious, yet beautiful.  
  
"Ehe...kinda like that..." Botan said as she moved back a bit out of fear. Without looking back she accidentally knocked down the orb. It fell down with a thud, and cracked into many different pieces. An aura illuminated the room giving it a sense of death.  
  
They all watched as it lingered in the room for a moment, and as quickly as it came it dissapeared. "Oh no...I'm so so so sorry Koenma...I didn't mean to....." Botan stated as she turned around to look at the remains of the orb.  
  
"OH MY DAD! Look at what you guys did! Now the genie like thingy is loose!" Koenma shouted as he looked at the now broken pieces of shattered glass on the ground. (Oh my god oh my dad get it? Since Koenmas dad is god?! Ok...so maybe you don't oh well..ehe....read on...)  
  
"Genie like thingy?" Hiei asked amused at Koenmas 'unique' choice of words.  
  
"I don't know what it's called yet, but now it's loose! Do you know how much trouble I could be in because of you two?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Us?! If Hiei hadn't scared me then I wouldn't have bumped into it!" Botan said as she whipped her head around to face Koenma and Hiei.  
  
"If Botan wasn't such an easy person to scare it wouldn't be broken."  
  
"If you both weren't so caught up in your lovers spat none of this would've happened!"  
  
"Lovers spat?!?" They both said in unison as they looked Koenma like he was crazy.  
  
"That scarf must be tied around your neck way too tight! Hiei and I are not in a relationship, and definitley never will be!" Botan replied looking at Koenma as if he were the most foolish person in the three worlds. "It seemed like one to me." Koenma replied.  
  
"Don't ever refer to me with her or anyone else as lovers." Hiei said as if the word was foreign to him. "Well now thanks to the both of you there's a new mission. I'll have to find another orb suitable for containing the spirit. Until then you guys will have to be on the look out for the spirit. " Koenma said, pacifier jerking up and down as he spoke.  
  
"Uh oh...I was the last person the demon wanted to kill while he had the orb...does that mean he's after me? Botan asked as she pointed to herself. "Yeah, the spirit will be after you...you'll need someone to protect you. It will stop at nothing until it finally gets you." Koenma stated as he looked at Hiei.  
  
"No." He responded bluntly as he crossed his arms. "It's settled then Hiei you will watch over Botan as punishment for breaking the orb. You have to be with her at all times, and if you fail to do this I'll see to it that you go to hell." Koenma said lying about the last piece of information. Hiei was too outraged to notice that Koenma was a terrible liar. He didn't want to go to hell because of a mere ferry girl.  
  
"Hey how come you're punishing me too!" Botan asked.  
  
"Because it was half your fault that the orb broke."  
  
"But couldn't you have chosen someone, anyone other than Hiei? I mean there's Yusuke or Kurama or Kuwabara! I'll even be willing to defend myself than have Hiei defend me...." Botan asked as she saw him smirk evily at her.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I'll get to scare her more...' Hiei thought as he watched Botan start to get nervous.  
  
"But, but Koenma! What if Hiei doesn't save me! What if he actually let's me get killed and acts as if it's an accident!" Botan yelled as Koenma thought about this for a second.  
  
'There's a very large possibility he could do that.....hmm...but I don't think he would do that, hopefully.' Koenma thought. "I don't think that will happen right Hiei?"  
  
"Of course not-"  
  
"See!" Koenma said.  
  
"-I'll kill her myself."  
  
"I told you he'd do something stupid!"  
  
"Trust me it can't be as dumb as anything you've ever done in your life."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Will the both of you stop arguing! You're giving me a headache, and you sound like little children that have crushes on each other....I swear you're worse than Keiko and Yusuke!" Koenma intervened as he walked in the middle of them. The both of were quiet as they realized that they really did sound like that.  
  
"Now Botan. Hiei will protect you so don't be afraid, and he won't let anything happen to you." Koenma said as he held her hand and she smiled and looked back at Hiei. He looked mad, jealous almost. Hiei looked at Koenma and Botan and he had this weird feeling like he wanted to rip off Koenma's head because he was touching Botan.  
  
He had this awful rage to kill Koenma at the sight of him and Botan being together. 'Baka Koenma...wait..why am I mad I don't care if Koenma touches that weak onna...' Hiei thought.  
  
"It's late we'll tell everyone about the orb tomorrow, bye Koenma." Botan said as she and Hiei left. "Hey, do you want to stay in my aparatment I have two bedrooms, and since Koenma said that we should stick together and all-" Botan said as she got cut off by Hiei. "Fine." He snapped as he continued to walk startling Botan a bit. He was still a little mad after that Koenma incident.  
  
"I mean yes, .....thank you." Hiei said realizing he probably just scared Botan. "Y-you're welcome." Botan replied with a look of shock on her face. 'Did he really just say thank you?' She thought as they walked inside the building and into her apartament.  
  
"This one is my room." Botan told him as she pointed to a room. It had lavender walls with little sticky notes of different colors that had many reminders written on them, and a calendar. She had a dresser with pictures of her, the gang, and Hiei was even in some of them surprisingly, a phone, a communication mirror, hair ties, and other miscellanious things strewn all over. She had a queen sized bed with silk lavendar sheets, a closet, two windows, and a cream carpet.  
  
"This one is yours." Botan said as she opened the door. It had black painted walls, a queen sized bed with black sheets, a dresser, a closet, and two windows.  
  
"I never really got to changing the color of this room...I was to busy with other things but I guess it worked out just fine since you're in here. The boy that used to have this room must've been a goth..." Botan said as she smiled sheepishly. "Good thing you didn't I bet you were about to paint it pink or something." Hiei told her. "No actually I was going to paint it magenta." Botan responded very matter of factly.  
  
"So why were you so mad right before we left spirit world? I looked like you wanted to rip Koenma's head off or something. I don't get it why were you so angry?" Botan asked as she looked at him. 'If you only knew how much I wanted to rip his head off...'Hiei thought.  
  
"I wasn't angry."  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever." Botan replied not wanting to get him angry again.  
  
"Baka, Koenma." Hiei muttered as he walked into his room sighing.  
  
"Oh and Hiei?" Botan asked as she walked back into his room.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei replied fearful that she heard him say something.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to go shopping for clothes, and since you have to follow me around and stuff I guess you'll be going too....There'll be ice cream there." Botan added quickly to prevent Hiei from saying no.  
  
"Fine....just don't expect me to stay there too long." Hiei answered as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.  
  
'I never said who we were going shopping for...' Botan thought as she walked back into her room with a grin plastered on her face lighting up her features.  
  
End of Chappie  
  
**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated or talked to any of you for the whole SUMMER! I had a virus on my computer, and we just got it out yesterday!! Everyone rejoices - Ok maybe only I rejoice! How I missed ! LoL....Well I have a lot of fanfics to read, sorry again!! Stupid dell computer....**  
  
Me: Sorry for the lack of action it's too early to put anything major in the story. Right Touya!....looks around Touya!  
Touya: runs back Yes right, too early for action....whatever you say.... all out of breath  
Me: Where did you go?  
Touya: N-nowhere.  
Me: You went to go kill Jin didn't you?  
Touya: Maaaybe...so what are you going to do about it? You're only a ningen.  
Me: I'll....I'll...tell Hiei that you secretly love Botan!  
Touya: No! Anything but that-wait! I don't love Botan!  
Me: But Hiei doesn't know that now does he?  
Touya: You are one evil ningen.....hmph!  
Me: Thanks so much for all of the people who reviewed already, you guys are soo nice! Please review this chapter too.  
Touya: nibbles on cookie Yeah Review!  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. Shopping Madness

**Opposites Always Attract**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Telepathy**

**(My Notes)**

**MystiKoorime: Hey everyone! I got a new screenname since the virus came on the computer! Look on my Bio if you'd like to speak to me!  
Touya: Please Like anyone wants to talk to a freak like you.  
Me: I am so offended....sniff sniff....I thought you were my friend Touya! Forget you Touya, Jin is going to be the main bishie for this chapter! Touya: Wait no I love the attention-  
Me:-Too bad you should've thought of that when you decided to offend me!  
Jin: Hey everybody I'm baaaack!  
Me: Yay it's Jin the most lovable bishie!  
Touya: ;  
Jin: MystiKoorime doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if she did do you think she'd be writing fics?!**

**Chapter 4: Shopping madness!**

Hiei awoke to the smell of eggs, and bacon-wait no make that burnt eggs and bacon. He walked into the kitchen to see a cloud of smoke coming from where Botan was. She coughed a bit and turned the fan on. "Oh...Hiei I didn't see you there." Botan stated embarrassed.

"Hn." Hiei answered as he couldn't help but smirk. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her clothes were darkened by the smoke and her pale face was now clouded with cinders. "What the hell happened in here." Hiei stated more than asking a question.

"I was making breakfast...uh do you want some?" Botan asked as she put the frying pan in front of Hiei's face. The eggs were blackened, and the bacon was shriveled and harder than usual. "No." He answered as she shrugged.

"Well I guess I can't blame you...." Botan said staring at Hiei, as her face changed from disappointed to happy in a mere mili-second.

"What?"

"We can go to the mall now! We'll get food there, and then we can go shopping!" Botan told him exuberantly.

"What makes you think I'd even consider going to that disgusting place filled with worthless ningens?" Hiei replied. "Oh come on, you said you'd come with me last night. Remember, you were on your bed and when I asked you agreed!" Botan shot back. "Do you think I ever actually listen to _anything_ that comes out of your mouth?" Hiei asked.

"I'll buy you sweet snow!" Botan stated devilishly.

'Hmm..sweet snow does sound good, but she can't win that easily. Besides I could steal it from those ningen "groceries" without breaking a sweat.' Hiei thought as he replied. "No."

"Oh come on what does it take to get you to agree? After that incident with Kurama I thought ice cream was your breaking point!" Botan yelled exasperated as she thought back.

:Mini-Flashback: They were all at Kurama's house and the t.v was turned on. "There has been an outbreak in several grocery stores since the last twenty four hours. The ice cream has been disappearing. Police have no clue whether this could be a hungry ice cream loving kid, but by the looks of it this criminal mastermind had to be pretty good to do this. He wasn't even caught on the cameras! "

"Hiei!" Kurama sighed as he turned to face the koorime. "Y-you mean Hiei is the one who stole the ice cream?" Botan asked as she stifled a laugh. "He's taken a certain liking to the ningens ice cream. I guess he can't control himself when it comes to it..." Kurama replied as Hiei glared at him and Botan daring them to tell the others. :End of Mini-Flashback:

"I'm not going with you to the damn mall, get it through your-" Hiei stated as Botan cut him off.

"-I'll do whatever you want for thirty minutes!"

"Deal."

As soon as the deal was done Botan quickly realized the big mistake she had made. For all she knew Hiei could be planning to tell her to jump off a building!- without the use of her oar. He was the one who threatened her life all the time! There was no telling what he could do to her!

"Wait!" Botan stated as she walked up to Hiei.

"There's no sense in trying to take it back now, besides you know I wouldn't agree anyway." Hiei replied casually as she gawked at him. "Well don't stay there staring change your clothes...unless you'd like to go to the mall wearing pants that barely cover your thighs." Hiei answered looking down at the floor.

"What...?" Botan asked as she looked down at herself and blushed quickly. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Hiei sat on the couch and waited for her to arrive. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt a bit flustered when he noticed what Botan was wearing. His pride unfortunatley (for us) kept him from coming to grips with this reality.

"I'm ready!" Botan stated enthusiastically as they walked out of her apartment, and locked the door. She placed her keys inside her bag and they walked out of the apartment building. They reached the mall in a matter of minutes. "So what do you want to do first?" Botan asked Hiei as he glared at her.

"I wasn't the one that wanted to come here, how the hell should I know?

"Ehe...right..uh let's just go get some ice cream..." Botan stated in hopes that it would lighten his mood. They walked over to the ice cream stand and ordered their ice cream. Hiei gulped his and was ready for seconds before Botan even finished her second bite. She couldn't help but giggle while she watched Hiei devour another cup. 'He looks like a little kid, so innocent and pure...' Botan thought as she stopped. Hiei...innocent and pure...no way.

When Hiei was finished with his "sweet snow" they both got up from their seats.

"Hmm... I should go shopping for some clothes." Botan said to no one in particular. She didn't specify who the clothes were for though. They walked into a store filled with clothes, and other accesories. They walked over to the mens section. "I don't know much about ningen fashion, but this doesn't look like it's for a female." Hiei told her as she smiled.

"That's because it's not silly!"

"Then who's it' for?" Hiei asked although he had the feeling he knew the reply.

"Well um Iguesswe'reinthemen'ssectionbecauseit'sforyou." Botan murmmered.

"Nani?"

"I said we're in the mens section because it's for you..." She stated nervously as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"And what makes you think I'm going to wear these..._things_?" Hiei questioned. "Well you must want more clothes than your blue shirt and pants. Ooh and look there are matching bandanas!" Botan said as she walked over to the shirts and bandanas.

"Oooh there's red, black, blue, white, gray, yellow...uh scratch the yellow, and a beautiful shade of-" Botan stated as Hiei cut her off.

"-Pink?!"

"It's not pink it's magenta and plus Kurama wears this color."

"I don't give a shit if Kurama wears it, I'm not the fox...and I say it's still pink." Hiei responded as put the magenta shirt and bandana back on the rack.

"Well then I guess you have no objection to all the other colors I previously showed you. Good because consider them yours!" Botan said as she left before he could say a word. She payed for the shirts, bandanas, and she also found some black pants.

"Aren't you so glad that you have a variety of colors and the bandanas to match?" Botan questioned in a singy-song voice as she looked back at his glare. "Oh come on! They'll look great on you and this red matches your eyes perfectly!"

"Just because it 'matches my eyes perfectly' doesn't mean I'm going to wear it." Hiei told her as he turned around, his back facing her. 'How rude....' Botan thought as she was suddenly pushed down by a man her height. Hiei turned around to see her on the floor with a slightly angry look on her face.

Her thoughts were pierced by a sweet voice calling out to her. "Oh I'm sorry miss, I was in a rush." A boy about Yusuke's age stated. He had jet black hair and deep green eyes that were slightly covered by his bangs. He outstretched his hand as an effort to help her up. Botan gratefully accepted it and stood up. "Well sorry." He said again walking off.

"Hn." Hiei stated as he watched the boy walk away. For some reason Hiei felt angered by the boy, as if he'd done something awful. 'Could it be jealousy?...no...I'm not jealous of some dumb ningen...' Hiei thought as he quickly dismissed it. "Now that we've got you some new clothes let's go to another store!" Botan stated excitedly.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked out. If it weren't for his side of the deal he would've left Botan the moment he finished the ice cream. Upon exiting the store they found Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina. "Well if it isn't the grim reaper and everyone's favorite fire demon!" Yusuke shouted catching their attention, and earning a few stairs from people walking by.

"Che, what the heck is there problem.." Yusuke stated as he rolled his eyes. "It's you obviously.." Kuwabara muttered as Kurama sighed. "Well anyway, what brings you guys here?" Botan asked.

"Well I came to the mall with Yusuke and we met up with Kuwabara and Yukina." Keiko responded.

"I figured I'd show Yukina around since she wanted to know more about our world." Kuwabara said as Hiei growled.

"And I used this as a perfect opportunity to avert some of the girls from my school." Kurama answered as he looked around to see if any of them were inside the mall. "Avoiding fangirls are we Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama blushed a bit. "So what are you doing here Botan?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"I was bored, and besides Hiei needs some new clothes." Botan replied as Yusuke bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Keiko asked. "Hiei, and Botan shopping together..." Yusuke choked out as he continued to laugh. "And what's so funny about that? Hiei and I can be friends." Botan said seriously.

"Yeah right, I bet you're still afraid of him!" Kuwabara cut in.

"No!" Botan replied. Ok, so maybe she was still afraid of him, but that was only when he threatened her.

"Are you bakas finished interrogating the ferry woman?" Hiei asked irritated. He just wanted to go home and out of the stupid ningen infected place. "-Wait...home? I'd barely been by Botan's apartment for a day and I'm already referring to it as home?' Hiei thought.

"Hey shorty is already sticking up for his "ferry woman!" Kuwabara stated as cold metal was instantly felt on his neck. "If you ever refer to us as an item I'd be paying you a personal visit, that you won't be grateful for." Hiei stated coldly as they were approached by a security guard.

"Uh Hiei...I think you should put away your sword now..ehe.." Botan stated as she sweat dropped. "Would you kids mind exiting the mall for today? You're scaring off some of our customers." The security guard stated sternly as he watched them. "Yes, of course..." Kurama replied as they all walked out of the mall.

"Great look at what you did Hiei! You got us kicked out of the mall!" Botan yelled as he turned away from her uncaring. "Thanks Hiei you really saved my ass!" Yusuke told him smiling and receiving a glare from Keiko. "I mean, look at what you did...and I was looking foward to being in the mall with Keiko _all_ day." Yusuke corrected as Keiko sighed.

"Oh that's right! There's a new mission!" Botan told them absentmindedly. "Finally, I've been wondering if the demons have forgotten all about us." Kuwabara sarcastically replied. Ignoring the last comment Botan went on. "Well, it's a spirit that posesses people and uses them to murder whoever their master wanted them to exterminate. It won't stop until it's victim is dead, and we need to find a way to stop it."

"Ok so all we have to do is find the possessors victim." Kurama responded. "That's not necessary. The ditz got herself kidnapped by a demon who had the orb. Before it was released she was the last person the demon wanted to kill." Hiei cut in. "So that means Botan is in danger?" Yukina asked worriedly. "Yeah, but don't worry Hiei has to protect me." Botan added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"The keyword being _has_." Hiei muttered. "So is that all the information you guys have on him?" Keiko asked concerned. "Yup. I guess we have some research to do..." Botan stated as she sighed. More research meant more work. "Hn. Well unless you bakas want to stay outside of this disgusting place all day be my guest. I'm leaving." Hiei replied as he began to walk away.

"Hey Hiei wait up for me, after all we do live in the same place you know!" Botan stated running after him.

"Those two...who would've thought they'd live under the same roof..." Keiko stated bewildered. "I know those tow are just like fire and ice, and fire and ice make-" Kuwabara said as he got cut off by Kurama.

"Steam."

"But do you really think Botan would like Hiei?" Yukina asked.

"I know you're smart and we blindly listen to everything you say but don't you think that it's a bit farfetched?" Yusuke added.

"I'm positive. Just like magnets. Opposite sides of the magnets always attract eachother. Who's the total opposite of Hiei in our team? Botan." Kurama replied. "You do make an interesting point." Keiko replied as Yukina nodded while Kuwabara and Yusuke just looked at eachother astonished.

Meanwhile Hiei and Botan were currently oustide of her apartment. Botan was fumbling with her purse desperatley trying to find her keys. "I could've sworn I put them in my purse." Botan said as she checked her purse one last time and then her pockets. "I could just break down the door." Hiei offerred. "Oh no you are not going to break down my door." Botan replied as she bent down.

"I have a spare anyway!" She stated as she lifted the mat. She unlocked the door and then walked inside. Botan placed her purse on the table and walked into her room. Once Botan got inside her room the door the shut. Thinking it was Hiei she turned around to scold him but he wasn't in her room. As she turned back around she was greeted with a pair of green eyes. Botans first reaction was to run but his voice stopped her.

"Don't even think about escaping I sealed it shut with my spirit energy so you can't pass through." He stated icily as she ignored him and tried anyway. Upon figuring it wouldn't owrk she summoned her oar to defend herself. "He must be possessed by the spirit..." Botan stated as she tried to think of anything that might help her.

'Come on...all those books you've read on spirits and ghosts and you can't remember anything about their weaknesses...?' She thougth as she looked around her room for anything that might help her. 'Where is Hiei when I need him...' She thought as she began to panic. Before Hiei entered he stopped. Something didn't feel right. Didn't she have her keys with her all the time. There was no reason for her to have lost them, even though she was a ditz wouldn't Hiei have noticed if she'd dropped her keys?

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. That boy. The one who bumped into her. 'He probably snagged her keys when he pushed her down. I knew I wasn't jealous of him I just didn't trust him with my demon instincts and all.' Hiei thought remembering the events. "He probably stole the keys to get inside the house..." Hiei stated as he walked inside to see Botan's door sealed by someones spirit energy.

The seal was supposed to stop a certain kind of spirit energy from entering the room in this case Botan's. Hiei was able to enter since it wasn't locked on him. He saw Botan held up against the wall being choked by that boy. She forcefully used the key that was in her hand to stab his arm and loosen his grip on her throat. She fell to the floor with a thud and looked up to see the spirit escape from the boys body through the stab in his arm.

He fell to the floor as soon as the spirit left his body. The boy got up from his recumbent position and looked around confused at Botan and Hiei. "How did I get here?...What's going on?" He demanded with a hint of fear in his voice. "Don't worry you uh fell unconcious at the mall and I brought you back here. You're fine now." Botan replied with concern which made him believe her. "Well, thank you so much. I'll be going now..." He said as he left through the exit a bit flustered.

"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked. "What I didn't see you come up with any excuses so I thought of it from the top of my head." Botan stated hurriedly. "No not that I mean how the heck did you stab him with a key. You have to be strong to actually cause a wound from a key, and you're definitley not strong." Hiei replied coldly. "Well sorry for not needing a knight in shining armor." Botan said sarcastically.

"Hn. Like I came to help you." Hiei replied as he avoided looking at her. "I remembered reading something about spirits' transparent bodies not mixing well with metal. It's supposed to weaken them if they aren't that strong to begin with. I didn't have to be strong to use the key because it had already weakened him." Botan told Hiei smartly. "Oh." Was Hiei's only reply as he walked towards his own room.

"Admit it Hiei you were just a bit concerned about me, that's the only reason you came into my room." Botan declared happily. "No. I had to protect you because of that damned toddler, and I felt like a good fight." Hiei told her as he continued to walk inside his room. 'Yes, he forgot about his end of the deal...I'm free!' Botan thought as Hiei's voice interrupted her salvation.

"I didn't forgot... It's the perfect time to get my end of the bargain."

**Me: Heyy Heyy! Sorry for the delay in updating -;; I've been so busy latley. I've got way more work to do than I ever had Don't you teachers realize I have a life? Is suddenly bombarded with loads of paperwork I feel like Koenma! When will the madness end!  
Touya: Hah. You're just making excuses as usual! Hey don't be so mad just cause I gave Jin your spot light....mutters Attention hog.  
Touya: What did you just call me?  
Me: Uhh nothing, don't worry about it...ehe.  
Touya: I'll kill you! Runs after Mystikoorime with the deathly ice sword thingy  
Jin: Whoops looks like they're fighting again. Touya: Hmm...about TuathaFaerie's review, maybe we should tie her up in a chair.  
Me: What?? You pervert!  
Touya: No I didn't mean it like that!  
Jin: sighs These two will never learn, where would they be without me? Well anyhoo review please!Me: Yeah in your review state what you think Hiei should have Botan do. Thanks so much to all of you guys who reviewed already. You're all such nice people!!!! I DON'T DESERVE YOU ALL!! Touya: Yeah she definitley doesn't deserve you guys.  
Me: glares at Touya Well, Ja Ne!**


	5. He's a mystery

Opposites Always Attract

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Telepathy

(My Notes)

MystiKoorime:Is sitting in a chair with Jin and Touya over her shoulders  
Touya: Finally could you type any slower?  
MystiKoorime: Excuse me for taking time to actually think! I had a huuuge case of writers block! You see, I made the chapter but I didn't like how it was going, so I deleted it. But then Deity of Death helped me out ;; She gave me an idea for this chappie! But I am really really sorry!  
Jin: Yeah she's really really sorry! stuffs Lucky Charms in his mouth  
MystiKoorime: bows a thousand and one times, and nudges Touya  
Touya: What? uh, oh yeah. MystiKoorime the worst authoress in the world doesn't own YYH!  
MystiKoorime: Yup yup ...HEY!  
Jin: Let's just start the chappie shall we?

Chapter 5: He's a mystery

"Admit it Hiei you were just a bit concerned about me, that's the only reason you came into my room." Botan declared happily. "No. I had to protect you because of that damned toddler, and I felt like a good fight." Hiei told her as he continued to walk inside his room. 'Yes, he forgot about his end of the deal...I'm free!' Botan thought as Hiei's voice interrupted her salvation.

"I didn't forget... It's the perfect time to get my end of the bargain."

"Stupid jagan, always reading my thoughts..." Botan mumbled as she twirled a few strands of hair with her finger anxiously awaiting Hiei's request. 'Please don't make me jump off a building without my oar, or get close and personal with his sword or dragon...' Botan prayed as her eyes locked on to Hiei's form quietly.

Hiei thought for a second. He couldn't have her do anything that would get her in mortal danger, which basically cut out any of the ideas that clouded his mind. There were a thousand scenarios he could put her through, but given the situation he was limited to only a few things. 

"Buy me sweet snow" Hiei replied as Botan's features changed from mildly worried to shocked. "What's your problem?" Hiei questioned as he watched her expressions.

"Th-that's it?" Botan asked taken aback by the simplicity of Hiei's request. This was his chance to humiliate, or even endanger her. He could get back at her for all the times she came close to telling Yukina his secret, or bothering him about missions, yet he decided to chose something as innocent as 'buy him sweet snow?' Botan was confused to say the least.

"I could think up something else if you like." Hiei stated apparently annoyed at her. "No, that's alright! If it's sweet snow you want then sweet snow you'll get. But just out of curiosity, why let me off so easily?" Botan asked trying her luck.

"I just felt like having sweet snow." Hiei answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Without waiting for Botan's reply Hiei walked out of the apartment in search of his beloved ice cream. 'That man... I'll never understand him.' Botan thought with a grin as she followed him outside.

"There's an ice cream stand right near the park, it's only a few blocks away." Botan stated as Hiei nodded. Botan smiled as she watched the koorime in front of her. He was such a mystery to her. 

One minute he was nice and the next, he'd be giving out death threats like there was no tomorrow. 'Maybe he's starting to warm up to me.. that's why he didn't make me do anything irrational..' She giggled silently to herself at this thought.

They finally reached the ice cream stand and Botan bought one vanilla cone, a strawberry cone, and two milkshakes. Botan led them to a small clearing in the middle of the park. There was a small lake, surrounded by grass and right in front of the lake was a bench. She sat down on the bench and patted the empty space next to her, inviting Hiei to take a seat.

"Hiei..." Botan stated trying to make conversation as she licked her ice cream. 

"What?"

"You're a real mystery you know? I've been trying to figure you out ever since you joined the team."

"And what have you figured out so far?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Well, for one you are an extremely strong, smart, and courageous demon, who is usually cold and emotionless. But then there's those times where you let down your cold-hearted exterior, like for instance when you're around Yukina. Then there's your honor code, which none of us will ever understand. Oh and there are so much more things that I don't know about you which all add to the equation." Botan replied as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"What about you?" Hiei said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. None of us know about your past, how you died, and why you became a ferry woman."

"Well that's because I don't remember my past..." Botan said sadly as she looked towards the ground. "All of my memories are gone...all I remember is Koenma-sama giving me a chance to become a Ferry girl, and I decided to do it. But if I remembered my past I'd tell you, and I doubt you'd give me any information on your past." Botan answered looking back up at Hiei.

"You really want to know?" Hiei asked. "Yes!" The blue haired beauty answered anxiously. 

"To be blunt I when I was born I was thrown off a cliff of the island because I was a Forbidden Child. On the island of the Koorimes there are only females, and they reproduce asexually. My mother mated with a fire demon, making me an outcast. I survived, was raised by thieves, and I had the Jagan implanted so I could watch over Yukina." Hiei answered unfazed by the sadness of his past.

"How could you say it so easily? Like it didn't matter at all to you?" Botan asked Hiei with sympathy in her eyes. "I've gotten used to it. And besides it's all in the past so what would worrying about it do for me?" Hiei said harshly making Botan realize he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

'I'm so stupid! The one time Hiei reveals his past, to me of all people, I end up bringing up painful memories! Stupid, stupid, stupid Botan! That's probably why he turned out to be the way he is now. He's been an outcast all his life! Having people who care for him is probably hard for him to deal with. Poor Hi-' Botan thought as she was interrupted by the fire koorime.

"-Onna, you're dripping the sweet snow all over yourself." Hiei's voice was full of amusement as he watched Botan look down at her now dripping ice cream. She quickly grabbed a few napkins from the bench and wiped her shirt hurriedly as Hiei smirked.

"You think that's so funny Mr. I live for sweet snow?" Botan asked as took her napkin that was drenched in ice cream and wiped it all over Hiei's shirt. His amused face turned into an annoyed look as he growled profanities about "the onna and her stupidity". Hearing this made Botan laugh even more until a wad of Hiei's ice cream connected with her face.

"Hiei!" Botan yelled as she took her milkshake and dumped half of it on Hiei's head. The demon wiped some of the milkshake off his face and looked towards Botan who was gripping her stomach, and trying in vain to stop laughing.

He smirked and faster than you can blink, he was in front her. Hiei poured the milkshake on her head. She stopped laughing and was now trying to get the sticky substance out of her hair. Before she could even scold him Hiei was near the small lake smirking at her. 

'The nerve of him! With his super speed he could clean out his hair in an instant, and be dried. But no it would take me at least an hour, and then of course after that I would need to blow dry my hair. Not to mention the stains from the ice cream and milkshakes!' She thought. Botan looked up at Hiei and noticed where he was standing. Right near the lake. She calmly walked over to him, despite the fact that she felt like slapping him across the face and kept her thoughts to herself.

The look on Botan's face was very un-onna-ish. She looked like she was up to something. She was too calm for comfort, considering what she'd just been through. Hiei was expecting her to start screaming her head off, and complain about and the look she gave him while she walked up to him was sort of, devilish. Before he knew it she was right in front of him.

"Oh Hiei, have a nice landing!" Botan said quickly as she pushed him into the lake. What she didn't expect was Hiei pulling her close to him in an embrace so she'd fall with him. (Aww there first hug...lol) Botan came up gasping for air and looked up at Hiei who was still smirking with that cocky look on his face.

"I could've drowned you jerk!" Botan yelled as she pushed the wet bangs out of her eyes.

"But you didn't."

"But what if I couldn't swim?"

"Then you'd be at the bottom of the lake right now."

"Hiei Jaganshi, you are the most arrogant, cruel, self-centered, egotistic youkai I've ever laid sight on in my life!"

"And you Botan are the most annoying, pathetic, weak, idiotic ferry girl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Botan sighed as she looked down at the water only to realize she was wearing a white t-shirt. In result of the wet state she was in her clothes clung to her body, and because of the color Hiei was able to see her undergarments. She quickly dunked most of her body underwater and blushed madly.

"You pervert!" The deity of death yelled as she swiftly smacked Hiei across his face. "What the hell?" Hiei replied. "You..were looking!" Botan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And so what if I was?" Hiei joked with a smirk on his face. Botan's face turned beet red as her eyes opened wider. "You hentai!" Botan said as she attempted to smack Hiei again only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

She was quickly lifted out of the water and Hiei still held on to her hand. He used some of his energy to dry her and himself. "Thanks." Botan stated sheepishly as Hiei let go of her hand. That's when it occurred to Botan. Hiei actually did something nice for her, without her having to bug him to do it! 'Hehe. He's subconsciously warming up to me!' Botan thought with a grin on her face.

"What the hell are you smiling about? I only did it to shut you up." Hiei stated as he turned away from her. "Yeah right.." Botan teased quietly to herself as they walked out of the clearing. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with hues of red, pink, and orange. The sun was a bright shade of red, and the clouds were barely visible. 

"You know" Botan started, "I love sunsets.." 

"Why?"

"Because, despite all the many things that might have gone on during the day, after looking up at the sky you know there is still some good left in this world. Even with all of the evil youkai, deaths, and failures, when the day is almost over you can look up at the sky and just know that there is always something good in life. What about you?" Botan replied.

"I could care less what time of the day it is." Hiei answered calmly.

"Oh come on, if you had to chose what would it be?" Botan asked.

"Night."

"Figures."

"Because, it gives me time to reflect upon the days events, without any annoying ferry girls to bother me." Hiei responded as Botan rolled her eyes. "You could've just answered without saying the last part you know..." Botan muttered as they reached her apartment. 

As they entered Botan went straight for the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Right after she closed it, she opened it again. 'Well I might as well give it a try... He's already given me this much information about him, why not try one last question?'

"Say Hiei, do you think we're...um you know, friends?"

Me: YAY I left you guys with another evil cliffie. I bet you really wanna kill me now right. I mean first I take forever to update, and then I don't even finish the most essential part of the fic!  
Touya: Yeah you guys should flame her!  
Me: Baka yanks on one of his spikes  
Touya: Hey! Stupid ningen girls.  
Me: Well anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I'm really glad you guys like the story so far, and that you want me to continue ;; I feel so loved.  
Jin: Yup, if you could see her you'd be amazed at how much one person could smile in one day! Nibbles on a Lucky Charm Marshmallow, and nudges Touya  
Touya: So flame! Gets his spike yanked again by MystiKoorime Er I mean review!  
Me: Ja Ne! 


	6. Friends?

Opposites Always Attract

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Telepathy

((My Notes))

MystiKoorime: Heyy Heyy! Yay I updated a little faster than last time!

Jin: Yep!

Touya: -reads disclaimer- Ahem. MystiKoorime thinks that Touya is the hottest Bishounen, and that's why this whole chapter is dedicated to him.

Jin: Lemme see that! -grabs paper- No it doesn't! It says Jin is the most lovable bishie, and has waaay more fans that Shishiwakamaru, and Touya put together!

MystiKoorime: -sighs- What it really says is: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 6: Friends?

Botan walked into the white tiled floor bathroom and turned the tap on in the bathtub. The bathroom had white marble counters, with various beauty products strewn all over, a vanity mirror, bathtub, a shower, and of course, a toilet. It was very spacious, and had scented candles all over the place.

"Today was nice...", Botan said quietly to herself as she reflected upon the days events. Her and Hiei went out, bought ice cream, fell into a lake, walked home together, and even got to know each other better. They didn't even fight...ok, so maybe there was that small argument in the lake, but that was it!

But something was still eating her up inside, did Hiei consider them as friends? After all they've been through, she'd hope so. Botan quickly ran back to the door and opened it, only to find Hiei sprawled out on the couch. _Well I might as well give it a try... He's already given me this much information about him, why not try one last question?_

"Say Hiei, do you think we're...um you know, friends?"

Hiei was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. From anyone else's point of view you'd think the koorime was sleeping, but in truth he was just resting his eyes. He had heard what Botan asked him and pondered it. There were only a few people Hiei learned to trust, or respect, and even fewer he'd call friends.

_Friends? Why is she so curious about everything today? ... Hm. The kitsune is probably my closest 'friend', then there's that cocky spirit detective, and the buffoon Kuwabaka. After all the battles we've been through I guess I consider them as allies, or friends as ningens prefer to say. As much as I'd hate to admit it, she is growing on me. I did know her for a long time...and she doesn't irritate me as much as she used to._

In response to Hieis silence the blue haired beauty walked up to the couch to find him "sleeping". She looked at him closely. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was twisted. He almost looked as if he were concentrating on something.

_Funny, I thought even Hiei would be calm when he sleeps. _Absentmindedly she walked into the steamy bathroom, and took off her clothes. As she looked down she realized the tub was overflowing with water and her tiled floor was now covered it hot water.

"OH MY GOSH!" Botan shrieked as she wrapped a towel around her body hurriedly and turned off the tap. Hearing her scream Hiei jumped from the couch and ran right in the bathroom. "Onna what the hell did you-" Hiei started as he peered into the bathroom to find Botan in a cream towel that stopped at her mid-thigh.

An uncomfortable silence greeted their ears as they stared at each other, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to move until...

"YOU JERK! Don't you have the decency to knock before entering! What if I was-"

"-I thought you were in danger." Hiei said looking down, and not to take advantage of Botan in the state she was in. ((Aww what a gentleman!)) The blush on Botan's face became even redder, when she heard Hiei's answer. _He...he was worried about me. _She quickly looked down trying to avoid Hiei's gaze.

"Sorry.. I didn't know you were trying to help...", Botan replied softly. "Hn. I'll leave you to clean the mess you've made." Hiei stated referring to the mini flood. Hiei went back into the living room and sat down at the couch. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

_There's nothing on the television, I wonder how do ningens waste their life in front of that crap? That's probably what turned Yusuke and Kuwabara so dumb. Must've been what made the onna turn out the way she was too. Hm. The onna. Why was I so worried about her when I heard her shriek? Why did I feel so awful at the sound of agony in her voice, even if it was just a little? As soon as I heard her yell, I was off of the couch, and in the bathroom. Must have been my demon instinct, I guess. Or maybe it was just the thought of her being in danger that gave me strength. No. Could it be? Was I actually that worried about her well being? Did her safety actually mean that much to me?.. Must be the honor code._ ((Damn, make up your MIND HIEI!))

Meanwhile Botan finished cleaning the mess she made, and was currently contemplating Hiei's actions while in the bathtub. _Wow, I can't believe Hiei was actually worried about me... I never thought in a million years he'd be concerned about my well being._ The thought brought a crimson blush on the deity's face as she smiled.

_Hiei was worried about me._ That one statement made her heart do flips. Why did it make her feel so happy, and safe?

"Get a grip Botan, he is supposed to be protecting you that's all...", Botan told herself. 'But then...why did he look so worried? Maybe I'm growing on him. He must think of me as more than a foolish ferry girl, maybe even a friend?' Botan reassured herself as she finished her bath, got changed, and exited the bathroom.

"The bathrooms all yours Hiei." Botan stated as she entered her bedroom and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

((Next Day))

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't go in there. Hiei and Botan need their privacy." Yusuke stated. "Oh, that's sweet of you Yusuke, but they need company at a time like this. Well, Botan anyway." Keiko replied oblivious to what Yusuke was really getting at. "I mean they wouldn't want us to barge in on them having se-", Yusuke started as Keiko promptly clamped her hand over his mouth while yelling, "YOU PERVERT!" Slap.

"That must be the others." Botan stated running to the door. Keiko, Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked in rubbing his cheek and pouting. Hiei smirked from the couch, _that's what he gets for saying something so foolish about the me and the onna._

"Well we decided to take your minds off of the spirit thing, and come over. I mean you must be worried, since you never know who it could be possessing, when it can possess someone and-", Kuwabara began. "Um, I think you'll end up getting them more nervous if you continue Kazuma." Yukina cut in as he smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just forget about the spirit situation for today." Kurama stated. "Yeah, Kurama's right. We came here to have fun didn't we?" Yusuke declared. "Well what did you guys have planned for us?" Botan asked smiling. "The girls and I are going to give Botan her very own spa day. You guys can figure out what you want to do with Hiei, since I don't think he'd appreciate us putting spa items all over his face." Shizuru replied as Keiko lead Botan into her room.

"So Hiei what's your idea of relaxing?" Kurama questioned, knowing what the answer would be. "What do you think baka? I can't 'relax' with you all here. But the closest thing to it would be sparring." He concluded as if it were the most obvious thing. "Should've known. The only thing shorty's good at is fighting!" Kuwabara replied. "Sorry I can't say the same for you." He shot back glaring.

"HEY! I heard that hamster legs!" Kuwabara stated. "I'm impressed your minuscule brain actually processed that thought." Hiei answered as they all walked outside. "MY BRAIN ISN'T MINUSCULE!" ((Yeah you tell him Kuwabara!))

"Today is going to be a day of pure relaxation! Oh you're going to have so much fun!" Keiko said as Yukina giggled. "So what did you guys bring?" Botan asked giddily. "Let's see..", Shizuru replied as she rummaged through the duffel bag. "One, two, make that five packages of facial masks, pedicure foot spa, massage oils, lotion, nail polish, oh and those small slices of cucumbers." Shizuru finished. "Wow, you guys thought of everything!" Botan replied eyeing all of the items they bought.

Naturally Kuwabara and Hiei fought first. Hiei thought it would be a good warm up, and Kuwabara said he'd finally get to give Hiei what he deserved. Kuwabara stated that he could defeat Hiei without his Spirit Sword, so Hiei refrained from using his katana. Whoever fell to the ground first would be the loser. Kuwabara started off with a fury of fist attacks; Hiei dodged each one. Getting tired of Kuwabaras endless assault, Hiei effortlessly placed his foot in back of Kuwabaras and kicked him to the ground. "Next." Hiei stated as Yusuke took Kuwabaras place.

"So how is it living with Hiei?" Shizuru asked curiously. "Well. It's a lot easier than I would've thought... I'm not even afraid of him anymore!" Botan stated as she placed her feet in the pedicure foot spa. "I mean I never would've thought in a million years that we'd be living together, even if it's temporary. I thought for sure he would've killed me the moment he stepped foot into the apartment." Botan answered. "Enough with the small talk! What's really going on with you and Hiei! I mean you guys have been living together, don't tell me nothing happened! There's got to be some sort of relationship...", Keiko implied.

Yusuke and Hiei were still at it. None of them lost balance yet. After a series of blocks, punches, kicks, and spirit guns Yusuke became bored. He was waiting for Hiei to lose his guard, that was when he'd be able to defeat him. There was only one problem, Hiei never let down his guard. That is until something caught his attention. He overheard part of the girls conversation, after all his demon hearing was sharpened when in battle. _Relationship? What relationship?_ He stopped fighting and turned towards the direction of Botans apartment. At that moment Yusukes fists connected with Hieis face sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground, and lost the match. "Oh yeah! I won! C'mon Fox boy you're next!" Yusuke shouted. "I need water." Hiei stated simply as he got up and walked towards the apartment.

"I think you've been around Yusuke too much!" Botan stated sheepishly. "Keiko's right! I mean there has got to be something going on between the two of you!" Shizuru added. By now Hiei was inside the house listening. _What am I doing? Since when has the wielder of the dragon had to spy on others to get information? I could used to be able to torture the information out of people. Hn, I really need to go back to Makai. I'm getting soft_

"Well, our relationship has changed a bit I guess. I haven't realized it, but I feel more comfortable around himJust having his presence near me is all I need to feel safe. I asked him if he thought we were friends last night, but he fell asleep before he could answer me. I hope he does though...", Botan replied wistfully.

"That's great. I'm happy for you Botan." Yukina said. "Yeah, pretty soon there'll be wedding bells." Shizuru answered. "N-nani? I-I don't, I c-cant...I mean th-that's-" Botan stammered, a tint of pink evident on her cheeks. "Calm down I was just kidding. With that kind of reaction I'm beginning to think you really are in love with him." Shizuru joked.

After a few more hours of pampering and training they decided to leave. Hiei and Botan were once again left alone. "So did you have a good time?" Botan asked. "Of course. I got to make a fool out of the Kuwabara." Hiei answered with a smirk. Botan smiled knowingly as she rolled her eyes. Hiei got up from the couch he was sitting on but before he left he turned to face her. "About what you said last night, the answer is yes."

Botans face lit up with joy and she jumped off of the couch and onto Hiei. "Really you mean it? I'm so glad Hiei!" Botan stated as she hugged him harder. Hiei looked down at the ferry girl trying to conceal the embarrassment on his face.

"Onna."

"Yeah?"

"Get off of me." Hiei stated gruffly as she quickly let go realizing it was Hiei she was hugging. "Sorry about that, I was just so happy!" Botan replied. "Yeah well just don't let it happen again." Hiei answered walking back into his room. _What is it with her and hugging? But it did feel..kind of...nice... It must be because she still smells like the sweet snow we ate yesterday._

_Yeah, that's it._

Heyy Heyy Guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for taking so long. School started and I'm lazy. Plus I really didn't know where to pick up from. YAY Hiei and Botan are friends! Aren't you happy? I am. Review Please! They keep a smile on my face. And I bet Jin and Touya would love you forever if you review! My goal is twenty reviews and I'll update! ;;


	7. Denial

Opposites Always Attract

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

((My Notes))

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

((This Chapter takes place a few weeks later than the other ones.))

Chapter 7: Denial

It had been three weeks and two, or was it three, days since Hiei told Botan they were friends. Time didn't matter, what was important was that he considered them friends. They had gotten closer, and the feelings they had for one another hadn't faded over time. Koenma still couldn't track down the spirit, and for now they were living in peace.

"Hiei!" Botan whined from her position on the couch, "The movie's gonna start without you!" "Who cares. I don't want to watch that ningen shit." He replied from the kitchen looking for sweet snow. "It's not ningen- Oh I see Hiei. You're just afraid of watching a horror movie! You could've just told me! You know, everybody gets scared sometimes." Botan coaxed slyly awaiting his answer.

In an instant Hiei was at her side with a tub of ice cream. "Hn. If you really think I'm afraid of some 'horror' movie, then you're as dumb as you look, onna." Botan pouted and tried to change the subject, "I'm gonna go broke if you keep on eating at the rate you are."

"Just shut up and eat." Hiei replied as he handed her a spoon. Botan took the spoon and pulled the blanket closer as the movie started. "Why are you covering yourself? It's not even cold." Hiei looked at her as if she had an extra head. "It's comforting." Botan replied simply.

"How can an item bring you comfort? Ningens can be so odd at times. . ." Hiei stated. "It's not just humans, Hiei!" Botan placed a finger on her chin as she thought. "Let's see. . .oh! You're comforted by your mothers tear gem. That's why you carry it around your neck all the time, isn't it?" Hiei glanced at her. "I wouldn't call it comforting. Besides, only weak beings would need consolation, and in an item no less."

Botan sighed. _What's with him? And we were getting along so well too! Ever since yesterday he's been acting strangely. He's treating me just like he used to, before he was assigned to protect me. But what do I care anyway. It's not like I want Hiei to like me or anything._ Botan tried to get her mind off of Hiei as she watched the movie, but all thoughts drifted back to him.

Finally pushing all thoughts of Hiei aside, Botan focused on the movie only to be frightened by an image that popped onto the screen. She latched on to Hiei nearly knocking the ice cream off of his lap and closed her eyes, shrieking. She felt Hiei stiffen, and then relax. "Is _it_ gone!" Botan asked apprehensively.

Hiei mentally sighed. He was actually getting used to Botan hugging him. "Onna. You've seen worse things during our missions. I told you already, this ningen garbage is nothing more than that."

_I-I think he's trying to comfort me, in his own Hiei-ish way. _It was then that Botan realized she was still clinging on to Hiei. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks as she let go, almost reluctantly, and continued to watch the movie.

Hiei glimpsed at the ferry girl once more before shifting his eyes to the screen. _What is she doing to me. I thought . . . I thought if I avoided her, and tried not to get too close these damn feelings would go away. That only made it worse. Now all I think about is _her

Hiei was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt something lean up against his arm. Botan had fallen asleep. Sighing, the Koorime picked Botan up and brought her to her room. Hiei sent one last glance in Botan's direction before leaving and closing the door.

Frustrated, he picked up his katana, and exited Botan's apartment in search of a place to train. Hiei ended up in the park. It was dark and no one would see him. What the hell was wrong with him? He almost dare he think it called Botan -cute-. That word wasn't even a part of his vocabulary, and here he was using it. And to describe Botan, no less.

Hiei found himself wishing this mission was over. Once he found the spirit, everything would go back to normal.

...His life was perfect before, wasn't it? Doing what he pleased, without fear of repercussions. Not caring what anyone else said or did. Living for him, and only him. With the exception of Yukina of course.

...That's what he wanted didn't he? A life free from attachments, and filled with fighting. No emotions, no friends, and no more Botan. No more loud, annoying, and way too cheerful ferry onna. No more having to protect her. It's all he wanted.

..._Right_?

Then why...

..._why_?

Why was some part of him hoping that his mission with Botan would never end.

It was times like these he wishes he were back in Makai. At least he could take out his frustration on demons. _Too bad there are no demons in the human world..._

* * *

Botan was frantic. She woke up to find Hiei not there. She had been so used to having Hiei with her every morning, and now to not have him there with her, didn't feel right. Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? Was he lost? Did he leave on his own free will? Was it something she said or did? A million thoughts ran through Botan's head as she hung up the phone.

"Not at Kuwabara's house either." Botan walked back into Hiei's room, searching for a note or something. Anything that would help her figure out where he was. She had called everyone. Kurama, Yukina, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. Not one of them knew where he was.

"Damn it!" Botan cried, feeling the tears threatening to spill. She blinked them away and sniffed a bit. _Hiei, you better be alright. I don't know what I'd do if you- I can't think like that. Maybe, maybe he's just talking a walk or something. Yes, that's it! He probably just needed air..._

Just then, Hiei walked through the door. Alleviated, Botan ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "Hiei! Where were you? I was so-", Botan's words were cut short. Hiei gripped her shoulders roughly and pushed her off of him, leaving Botan to land on the floor unceremoniously.

Botan got up, shocked at first, but then anger seeping through her features. "What was that for! I spent half the day worrying about you, and now I don't even know why!" Hiei crossed his arms, unfazed, and smirked. "You think it's funny? You-you, asshole!", Botan was yelling at the top of her lungs now.

"Onna. Shut up before you make my ears bleed." Hiei mocked as he advanced towards her. Confused, Botan just stared at him, something wasn't right. His eyes were different, they held an almost vicious glint in them. His voice wasn't the same either. It was colder than normal. Botan never once heard Hiei speak to her like that. And, the Hiei she knew would _never_ hurt her.

"H-Hiei? What's wrong with you?" Botan questioned. She nervously took a few steps back, only to find she had backed into a wall. _Just my luck..._ Botan watched Hiei anxiously, unsure of what he was going to do next. In an instant he was in front of her. "It's the spirit isn't it Hiei? You're stronger than it, fight it!" Botan pleaded.

"There's no use in trying to talk to him, he can't hear you. He did put up a fight though. That was the hardest take-over I'd done in years."

"Y-years?" Botan questioned. "You've only been out of that orb for a month!" The spirit chuckled. "You really think Enma could keep me contained? Let me tell you something, this isn't the first time I've broken out of his orbs. There's always some fool who unknowingly lets me out. But this time, I don't plan on returning to that damn orb. Heh, and with this body I could do lots of damage."

Botan scowled, "When Hiei regains control of his body, you'll be sorry. S-so why don't you just g-get out now, and save yourself from the pain?" Botan spotted the spirit forming an energy ball in his hand. "Maybe I'll let him come back, after I killed you. The torment alone of not being able to save you will be worse than death."

"You-"

"-Silence! I've heard enough from you as it is. Now prepare yourself." The blast got considerably larger in his hand. Botan thought she could persuade the spirit into coming out of Hiei, but that backfired. All it did was make it more angry at her. As a last ditch effort Botan did the only thing she thought she could do; _If this doesn't bring you back Hiei, I don't know what will!_ She kissed him.

* * *

Oooh will the ultimate kiss of looooove win out? Will Hiei come back to his senses? Will the Spirit take pity on Botan? All this and more on the next chapter of Opposites Always Attract! -laughs at cheesy attempt to get readers excited- Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me even though I take forever to update. I LOVE YOU GUYS! . -hugs reviewers- 


	8. Don't Cry For Me

Opposites Always Attract

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

((My Notes))

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 8: Don't Cry For Me

Botan scowled, "When Hiei regains control of his body, you'll be sorry. S-so why don't you just get out now, and save yourself from the pain?" Botan spotted the spirit forming an energy ball in his hand. "Maybe I'll let him come back, after I killed you. The torment alone of not being able to save you will be worse than death."

"You-"

"-Silence! I've heard enough from you as it is. Now prepare yourself." The blast got considerably larger in his hand. Botan thought she could persuade the spirit into coming out of Hiei, but that backfired. All it did was make it more angry at her. As a last ditch effort Botan did the only thing she thought she could do; _If this doesn't bring you back Hiei, I don't know what will!_ She kissed him.

Botan didn't know what she was thinking when she kissed him. She was about to die for crying out loud. But whatever she was thinking seemed to work, as the energy blast disappeared.

Hiei's eyes returned to normal, and his senses were regained. Everything felt normal, except for the fact that something soft was on his lips. He froze for an instant and his eyes widened, as realization dawned on him. As the initial shock wore off he leaned in closer, returning the kiss. He didn't know why he did it. He probably should've pushed her off of him. Told her it was the best for them not to start anything. If she got involved with him, she'd only end up getting hurt, like everyone else. Everyone would be better off if it weren't for him.

But, it was just so tempting. Her lips were so inviting, and her skin felt so good against his fingertips. It felt so forbidden, so wrong...yet so right. It felt as if they were _meant _for each other. For that moment, time seemed to stop, and everything was perfect. For just that instant, Botan was his, and Hiei was hers.

Finally, they broke for air. Botan was blushing madly, the red on her face contrasting against her cerulean hair. "We...we shouldn't have done that." Hiei watched as Botan's eyes widened. Could she have wanted him too?

"What? I-I thought you-"

"-It would be better. Better, if we- if we didn't do _this_." He couldn't, no he wouldn't put her danger. Too many bad things happen whenever he gets attached.

"What do you mean this? Hiei I just can't turn my feelings for you on and off like a switch! You obviously feel something for me too if you're denying it!" She had to get him to understand her feelings. She never, ever, felt this way about anyone before. And she wasn't about to let go of them.

"Do you want to get hurt too? Like everyone else? I'm not about to put you in danger because of some foolish emotion I might feel. We'd be better off if we didn't get involved in the first place."

"Do you think I care about any of that, Hiei? What good is living without you! Don't you see? I don't care if loving you could kill me, because frankly I'd rather die than forget about my feelings for you." Botan was on the verge of crying now, transparent drops threatening to spill.

Hiei's eyes widened. She was really serious about this, about him. His life wouldn't be worth living if she got killed, and especially if she got killed because of him. "Damn it onna, I'm not going to let you-," Hiei stopped short. The spirit, it hadn't left his body. He could feel it, trying to take him over again. "Botan, go." Hiei ordered.

"No. I can't leave you!" Botan saw him open his mouth to say something, but refused to let him change her mind. "Plus with your speed, it wouldn't matter how far I ran. You're still faster." She couldn't leave him. Not now. Not when they were so close to being what she _needed _them to be.

"Then...you have to promise me you'll do something." Hiei really didn't want to do this, not in front of Botan at least. But...she was being so stubborn, and it didn't look like she was about to leave him.

"What is it?"

"Don't cry for me."

"W-what are you talking about Hiei?" Botan watched in horror as Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"It's the only way!" Hiei's eyes blazed with determination. "I can't control it for long, and this is the one way to get rid it, for good. I was put on this mission to protect you, and I'll be damned if I let this thing kill you." Hiei smirked. "Besides, I was never good at losing. I figure this way, I'd take it down with me. Tell the toddler I couldn't wait any longer for him to find a solution."

"Hiei don't...," Botan whispered, too shocked to cry.

"I'm ... sorry, I couldn't find another way."

Reality kicked in and the tears flowed freely now, "Hiei! Don't do this. Please! I, I love-"

It was too late. Hiei thrusted the blade through his body and pulled it out, in one swift motion. He could feel the life quickly draining out of him. _At least, at least she's safe._

It was all so fast, that all Botan saw was his body hit the ground. She ran over to him, tears mercilessly spilling through her eyelashes. His body was cold, too cold, and she could feel the last bit of demon energy be released from his body.

"Hiei, please, c-come back!" Botan hiccuped. She was crying hysterically now, and some tears landed on Hiei's cheek. With a shaky hand, she wiped them off of his face, as his words came back to her mind. _Don't cry for me._ She laughed bitterly. _How could I not cry for you Hiei? I loved you! Now you're gone, and it's all my fault. _No more hearing his voice, no more seeing his face everyday, no more feeling safe whenever he was around. "What can I do...?" An image of Spirit World popped into her head."Of course! Koenma has to let Hiei come back. He has to." Now, hope was the only thing that was keeping her from breaking down.

* * *

Koenma was furiously stamping the never-ending pile of papers on his desk when Botan burst through the door, carrying Hiei's body. He nearly spit out his Mafukan. "Botan what in the three worlds happened to him?" 

"H-he killed himself, for me. He said it was the only way to kill the spirit." Botan's eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was disheveled. She looked like she ferried a soul to hell, and got lost on the way back.

When Koenma didn't answer Botan spoke up. "I want you to bring him back." All was silent until she heard the familiar scrapping of the chair being pushed against the floor as Koenma stood up from his desk. "You know I can't do that, Botan."

"No! I can't loose him! Koenma you _have_ to bring him back." She set Hiei's body down.

"Botan you're being irrational. We were lucky enough to get him back the first time!" Koenma didn't want to pass of the fact that Hiei died, but he had to calm Botan down first. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I-I'll convince Enma myself!" Botan began to walk in the direction of the hall that led to Enma's chamber. Koenma quickly ran up to her blocking the path.

It was then that he came to the conclusion that Botan was truly, hysterical. She new that Enma would lose his temper and order something illogical be done to her. That's when Koenma looked at Hiei's body. His soul hadn't left it. He was still alive.

"Botan, listen to me." He put his hands on her shoulders, to calm her down. "Hiei's not dead."

"He's ... alive?"

* * *

_Crappy place to end it? I know, I know. Buut I have a good explanation! I originally had more parts to the chapter, but I took them out and I'll probably end up putting them in the next chapter. I just wanted to update soon since I'm leaving on vacation on Sunday, and I figured I might as well update most of what I had. Heh, so what'd you think! Too much emotion for one chapter! Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. I hope Hiei's still kinda-sorta in character, though. Okay I'll stop rambling now. Thanks so much for all your reviews, and please keep 'em coming! _


	9. Sweet Endings

Opposites Always Attract

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

((My Notes))

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 9: Sweet Endings

"Botan, listen to me." He put his hands on her shoulders, to calm her down. "Hiei's not dead."

"He's… alive?"

Koenma hesitated. He didn't want to give her false hope, but he truly believed there was a way to save Hiei. "…You can say that. The spirit can't live without its body, so for now, it's keeping Hiei alive. Once it regains enough strength the spirit will be able to leave, and then Hiei will die. His soul didn't leave his body yet, meaning we still have time."

"What should we do?" Botan's eyes regained some of the promise they once had. He was still alive. They could, no, they would save him.

"Well I've got a new orb to contain the spirit. The only problem is, in order for the spirit to be transferred into the orb," Koenma handed Botan the orb and pointed to a series of letters inscribed on the side, "Hiei has to say these words."

Botan's eyes traveled on the engrossed words on the orb while saying, "Hiei can hardly breathe, let alone speak!"

"I know that, but you obviously seem to have a deep connection with him. Maybe if you say the words, the spirit will release Hiei and return to the orb. Before we try anything you might want to heal him though. If he regains control of his body when it's in this sort of damage he's as good as dead anyway." Koenma instructed as she nodded her head.

Bending down so that she could properly reach him, Botan put her hands over his wound. She could feel herself getting physically weaker, but she'd be damned if she let a little exhaustion get in the way of reviving Hiei. It took a lot of energy, but she had successfully closed the gash, and stopped the blood. Picking up the orb, returned to Koenma's side.

"Good job, now all we have to do is-" Koenma stopped mid-sentence as a bolt of energy hit Botan's hands, making her drop the orb.

"What was that?" Botan pulled her injured hand close to her chest as she quickly scanned the room. "Botan, go!" Botan heard Koenma and shook her head, "I'm not going to run away!"

"Botan, you've got to think about Hiei. Take the orb, and leave!" Koenma pushed a red button on the nearby wall, as red lights flashed and Reikai was on alert. Botan nodded and picked up the orb, then ran towards the door. As soon as she got to the door a demon blocked its path.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave with that orb." The demon bared his fangs at her, moving towards her.

"We…?" Botan took a step back. How could they have gotten past Reikai's defenses? Where was the Spirit Squad?

The demon signaled for his companions to come out. "We took care of those fools, so you shouldn't have bothered with that emergency button."

_What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?_ Botan backed away from the demon and glanced around the room. There was a window she could reach with oar, but would she be able to escape? She wasn't as fast as Hiei, or as physically or mentally strong as Yusuke. She didn't have the amount of courage Kuwabara possessed, or Kurama's brains; but she had to try. Botan just hoped she'd be back in time to aid Koenma.

Botan clutched the orb as she summoned her oar, determined to get help. She couldn't lose it; it was her only way to get Hiei back. She wouldn't lose it-, unless the demon shot at her again. In this case, that's exactly what happened. She dropped the orb as soon as the energy blast hit her. _Why is my first instinct to always drop the orb! _Frustration seeped through her features. She was so close to bringing Hiei back. All she needed was to read those words! Botan gasped in horror as the demon picked up the orb and eyed it.

"I don't see what the big commotion is over this piece of junk. It's not worth anything. Maybe I should just blow it up…" The demon smirked as Botan glared. "You better not if you know what's good for you!" She tried to hit him with her oar, but the oar ended up breaking. Botan laughed nervously as the demon remained unharmed. "Uh, I- well…" Botan stammered trying to think up a new plan. "Botan what are you doing just get out of here!" She heard Koenma yell but ignored it.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, girl." The demon stepped forward towards her, ready to strike. Botan shrunk back, trying to prepare herself for the attack when the familiar, "Spirit Gun!" resounded in the room. The demon halted his assault on Botan and turned to see who was making so much commotion. During this confusion she took the liberty to run to the safety of her comrades.

"Yusuke, what are you all doing here?" Koenma walked over to them relieved. "We felt Hiei's energy almost deplete, and figured something was going on. This was the best place to go after Botan's apartment." Kurama filled him in. "You guys have got to get the orb from that demon; it's the only way to save Hiei!" Botan said running over to them.

"Okay, so kill demons, save the orb, and we save shorty?" Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. "Don't sound like the battle's already over. Conserve your energy, I have a feeling they called for back-up." Kurama warned pulling out his rose-whip. "Sounds easy enough," Yusuke said grinning. "Try not to ruin my office," Koenma reprimanded. "Just hurry! Hiei doesn't have much time!" Botan felt the tears coming again, but held them back. She wouldn't cry anymore, there was hope.

* * *

The demons kept on pouring in, blocking the Reikai Tantei's path to the leader. On top of that the leader could teleport, and the only person fast enough to catch him was Hiei.

_Hiei…_ Botan was becoming frantic, her vision of Hiei coming back becoming duller with each passing second. "No!" Botan shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She wouldn't allow herself. Hiei was going to be brought back even if it meant she'd die in the process of it all. _Yusuke's strength of spirit… _Feeling a surge of strength within her, she smiled. She wasn't as weak as she thought she was after all.

Botan began calculating possible plans in her head, feeling a strong sense of importance. The demon seemed to be a lower level, but why was he so strong? He shouldn't have been able to teleport! That was something only higher level demons could acquire. There was something else, aiding him, and that would be the key to defeating him.

Botan dragged Hiei's lifeless body to a part of the room that hadn't been turned into a war-zone. She couldn't help but feel the familiar sting of fresh tears in her eyes. What if they can't get the orb back and all this fighting is for nothing. What if she can never see him again? Looking down at him something caught her eye.

_A teleportation seal?_ What was that doing here? Then it all clicked as plain as day. The demon was using these seals to teleport wherever he wanted, and out of harms way. Why couldn't she see it before?

Botan looked to see the demon currently fighting Yusuke. He seemed to be overwhelmed by Yusuke's strength, and Botan knew exactly what he was going to do next. The seal she was next to was illuminated, meaning he was planning to move there next. Readying herself Botan moved closer to the seal. _Kurama's brains…_ If she executed her plan properly she could do it…

Whenever a demon uses the seal he's left drained for a few seconds, rendering completely useless and off-guard. She'd use that small time to grab the orb and make a run for it. As if on cue, the demon appeared. Remembering to thank Koenma for all the Ferry-Girl training later, Botan snatched the orb stealthily and ran in the opposite direction. _Kuwabara's courage…_

She fumbled with it searching for the inscription. Once she found it, Botan quickly chanted its ancient words. "_Caym drec flegat paycd fedreh dra tabdrc_!" She shouted hesitantly. Glancing back at Hiei she saw nothing.

Nothing…

That word twisted around her heart, and she could feel it breaking all over again. Without even having a chance to regain her composure the demon lunged at her. Survival instinct kicking in, Botan fled speedily. With the demon hot on her trail, Botan began to panic. Remembering Kuwabara she felt a surge of courage wash over her. He was always up for anything, and fearless despite whatever handicaps might ail him. Now it was her turn.

She could hear his growls edging closer and closer, by now she was too focused to look back. Everyone was too distracted to notice her danger, so she was left all alone in this predicament.

The demon shot an energy blast at her, but she dodged it. He was surprised at her will to live, but was still determined to end her meaningless life. _Just stay calm and focus_… At this rate she could make it back to one of the guys safely. Since she was so small compared to the demon, Botan was able to slip between other demons blocking the path between her and the leader.

Like all good feelings, her sense of security came to an end as she ran into the one demon she was trying to get rid of. Her breathing was ragged, and her heart felt like it was about to give out. She couldn't tell if it was on account of fear, or exhaustion. Looking down she caught a glimpse of the teleportation seal. The demon's lips curled in satisfaction as he pulled out a sword, preparing to strike.

Botan stood there, glued to the ground. She couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't even yell for help. Her whole body felt like it shut down, and abandoned her. She had pushed herself to limits and couldn't even run anymore. _I guess what I needed most of all was from Hiei…_ If only she were as fast as him, then she could've made it back to the others in time. Her thoughts were bittersweet, and ironic. Thinking about how the person she needed the most was the one who couldn't help her.

Closing her eyes, Botan prepared for the worst. She could feel the sword coming down closer and closer, and then she was sure she heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. Looking up slowly Botan saw a figure standing over her, his sword in contact with the demon's sword.

"Hn, bastard. I almost feel pity for you," The all-too-familiar voice rung throughout Botan's ears.

"Why's that?" The demon was struggling to keep his sword in contact with Hiei's.

Hiei smirked. "Because, your miserable existence won't even live to regret tormenting _this_ onna." With a swift motion the demon fell to the ground, inert.

With their leader gone, the rest of the demons scrambled out of Reikai. There was no point to put their lives on the line when the very person ordering them to do it was deceased.

Initial shock wearing off Botan found her voice. "H-Hiei? You're alive!" She reached her hand out hesitantly tracing the contours of his face, making sure he was really here and she wasn't just dreaming. He nodded uncertainly, not knowing what to expect. He pushed her away right before his death. Was she angry? Did she hate him now? Despise him even?

Smiling, Botan gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then began to hug him fiercely. "I-I thought you were gone, forever! I didn't know what to do…" She rambled on, tears of joy flowing. Well that answered his question.

Hiei patted her back awkwardly. He wasn't good at the whole comforting thing. This was Hiei after all. "Botan, stop crying." His voice sounded strained. He hated it when women cried; it just reminded him of his mother and the anguish she went through.

"I- can't…"

Hiei mentally sighed. She was one of the most emotional people he had ever met, not that he could blame her for it. She did go through a lot. They stood there for a while, until Yusuke's taunting voice broke them out of their daze. They both let go of each other as if on cue.

"Aww, is Hiei in love with our favorite ferry girl?" Yusuke wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up detective. It's not my fault you don't have the balls to accept the fact that no matter how weak or foolish it sounds you're in love." He turned his head to the side apparently annoyed. It was amazing how Hiei could make even the most heart-felt confessions become and insult.

Kurama was shocked, Botan really had changed him. Hiei had never ever confessed to being in love, he never even admitted the fact that he loved Yukina. And here he was in a few short months boldly acknowledging his love for Botan, not giving a damn about what anybody thought.

"Hiei you- but I thought you said before that we couldn't… We shouldn't-"

He shrugged it off. "I changed my mind." Hiei had seen the wildest demons get caught up in love; it didn't seem to kill them… and what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. So he figured maybe it was his time too. Plus the instant he saw her in danger he realized he wanted to be the one there to protect her, no matter what. It's not like he'd become soft because of it. He'd be damned if he became as whipped as Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Urameshi… I can't believe shorty landed a girl before you!" Kuwabara laughed. "Shut up I don't see you with anyone either do I!" Yusuke retorted obviously offended. "I'm working on it okay!"

"Can't you two ever stop arguing?" Kurama intervened feeling a migraine coming on. "What about Kurama. He's like seven-hundred-gazillion years old, and he still doesn't have a girl- no offense Kurama!" Kuwabara defended.

"None taken," Kurama answered wearily.

"…That's because he's been flirting with your sister as of lately." Yusuke interjected slyly.

"What!" They both yelled incredulously turning their heads in Yusuke's direction. Koenma was sitting at his desk listening to the gossip like he lived for this sort of stuff.

Shaking her head Botan sighed. "Come on, let's go home Hiei." He nodded leaving the four boys in Koenma's office.

Botan and Hiei, complete and undeniable opposites. If she was day, he'd be the night. If he was winter she'd be the spring. Although they were poles apart the thing that bonded them together was their differences. Botan was the optimistic, cheery, selfless ferry woman, who had a personality brighter than the sun. Hiei was the dark, hardhearted demon who had more mysteries surrounding him that could be solved in a lifetime. In the end Hiei would always be that same arrogant, cocky, conceited demon everyone had come to know and accept, but now he was living his life for someone other than himself. He was living for _her_.

* * *

That's the end of this story. Yup, it's over, all done, finished. Thanks for sticking by this story so long, and sorry for the late update. I got a new computer because my old one was crap, and so I had to write everything over again. Plus I started a new story Hiei and Botan story which was kind of time consuming. Hehe! Well, I hope you liked it. I didn't really know how to end it but I figured this was good enough. Thanks for all the support and reviews you guys are the greatest! 


End file.
